Click
thumb|265pxClick, titulada Click: perdiendo el control en latinoamerica, es una película del año 2006 dirigida por Frank Coraci y protagonizada por Adam Sandler, Kate Beckinsale y Christopher Walken. Fue producida por Columbia Pictures. La película recibió una nominación al Óscar de 2006 en la categoría Mejor maquillaje para Kazuhiro Tsuji y Bill Corso. Sinopsis Michael Newman (Adam Sandler) .Es un arquitecto, casado con Donna (Kate Beckinsale) y padre de dos hijos, Benjamin(Ben) y Samantha, cuyo máximo interés es progresar en la empresa y poder tener tiempo para su familia. Michael es fácilmente empujado por su prepotente jefe, el Sr. Ammer (David Hasselhoff). En numerosas ocasiones, Michael, voluntariamente, sacrifica el tiempo con su familia para darle a sus hijos los bienes que él nunca tuvo. Una noche, después de que Michael pierde la paciencia con el número de mandos a distancia de la casa, va en busca de un mando a distancia universal. En un Bed Bath & Beyond , Michael cae sobre una cama y luego procede a la sección identificada como "Más allá". Allí conoce a un vendedor misterioso llamado Morty (Christopher Walken), quien le regala un mando a distancia "universal" y advierte que nunca puede ser devuelto. Para sorpresa de Michael, se encuentra con que el mando a distancia puede controlar el universo real, sobre todo el tiempo. Michael utiliza para saltar peleas con Donna, y seguir adelante hasta que él se libra de un resfriado, saltar de una cena familiar para trabajar. Más tarde, Morty revela que cuando Michael va hacia delante a través del tiempo, su cuerpo está en "piloto automático" - su mente salta hacia adelante, mientras que su cuerpo hace la vida cotidiana. Después de que el Sr. Ammer promete una alianza dentro de unos meses, decide pasar directamente a ella, pero termina por saltar un año de su vida desde que le tomó tanto tiempo para conseguir realmente la promoción. Michael también se entera de que él está en terapia de pareja y que se perdió de la muerte de su perro. Cuando el mando a distancia comienza el avance rápido, sin tener el control Michael, Morty advierte a los programas a distancia en sí de acuerdo a las órdenes anteriores de Michael. Por lo que decide cambiar su vida para que el mando a distancia no pueda controlarlo. Al día siguiente, el Sr. Ammer dice a Michael que se va del país, y en el curso de la conversación, Michael revela su deseo de ser presidente de la compañía en 2007. El mando a distancia reacciona en consecuencia, pero se adelanta diez años, en el 2017. Michael es ahora el director ejecutivo, pero también es obeso, vive solo, sus hijos son adolescentes, y él está divorciado de Donna, que tiene un novio atractivo. Michael visita su antigua casa y, después de luchar con Donna, el perro de la familia nueva se abalanza sobre él, él cae y se golpea la cabeza. El mando a distancia, después de haber "aprendido" de Michael, le transporta seis años en el futuro, ya que no había gozado de buena salud un solo día más de esos seis años: Donna relata cómo con un examen después de haberse golpeado la cabeza revela que tenía cáncer, y cómo Michael comía tan prolíficamente durante la quimioterapia,sufrió posteriormente un ataque al corazón. Después de seis años, Michael ha dejado de ser obeso, gracias a la liposucción, Donna se ha casado con Bill un entrenador de natación, y Ben ha entrado en la compañía de su padre. Ben le dice a Michael que su padre Ted murió, y Michael intenta utilizar el mando para ver el momento de su muerto, pero se encuentra con la noticia de que el no estuvo presente en ese momento, allí Michael decide utilizar el mando a distancia para ver la última vez que habló con él. Mientras que en el piloto automático, Michael rechazó airadamente la oferta de Ted para salir una noche con Ben y él. Cuando el visita la tumba de su padre, Morty le revela que es en realidad el Ángel de la Muerte, a lo que Michael reacciona con rabia, en intenta atacarlo, pero no lo consigue. Ante el temor, Michael pide ir a un "momento feliz", y el avance rápido queda en la boda de Ben en el año 2021. Allí, mientras que Michael baila la canción de su primer beso con Donna, se da cuenta que Samantha llama a Bill "papá" y el choque desencadena un ataque al corazón. Cuando Michael se despierta, Morty aparece e inmediatamente Michael le reclama a Morty el echo de haberle hecho malgastar su vida a lo que Morty responde diciéndole que él escogió su camino y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. La familia de Michael llega y Ben revela que ha cancelado su luna de miel con el fin de trabajar en un acuerdo importante que va a mantener su negocio en marcha. Conmocionado y asustado de que Ben cometa los mismos errores que él, Michael se altera, su familia sale pero el se levanta y corre tras Ben. Haciendo caso omiso de las repetidas advertencias de Morty de que las máquinas son lo único que lo mantienen vivo y que si continua morirá. Michael logra salir del hospital, y mientras llueve logra ver a distancia a su familia, con gran dificultad se acerca al carro donde esta a su familia y se derrumba, pero se las arregla para llamar la atención de Ben, cuando Ben y los demás de la familia se acercan a Michael tendido en el pavimento Michael logra convencer a Ben de que la familia es lo primero, se despide del resto de los presentes no sin antes entregarle una nota a Donna donde le recuerda la frase para su primer beso(¿Seguirás amándome en la mañana?), a continuación, Morty se acerca a él y muere. Hay un destello blanco, y Michael se despierta en el día que compró el mando en la cama de la tienda, en la creencia de que los acontecimientos vividos han sido solo "un sueño". Michael despierta con la euforia de que no puede volver a desperdiciar su vida, hace las paces con su padre, y asegura a Donna, Ben y Samantha su amor por ellos y que nunca va a sacrificarse por el trabajo de nuevo. A medida que celebra estar en casa, Michael descubre el mando a distancia con una nota en la mesa de la cocina. Después de leer la nota, que dice que Morty sabía que Michael haría las cosas bien esta vez, se da cuenta de que todo fue real, lanza el control remoto en la basura y va a la sala con su familia. Reparto Doblaje latinoamericano * Gerardo García - Michael Newman * Erika Edwards - Donna Newman * Eduardo Garza - chino * Manuel Díaz - Ben Newman Niño * Eduardo Curiel -Kevin O‘ Doyle * Gabriel Ortiz - Vecino Joven, Voz distorzionada del Jefe de Michael * Alexei Mayen - Michael Newman Niño Banda de sonido # The Cars - "Magic" # The Kinks - "Do It Again" # The Offspring - "Come Out and Play" # Gwen Stefani - "Cool" # Carole King - "I Feel the Earth Move" # Irving Gordon - "Be Anything (but Be Mine)" # Parliament - "Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof off the Sucker) # Boots Randolph - "Yakety Sax" # Walter Wanderley - "Summer Samba" # Peter Frampton - "Show Me the Way (canción de Peter Frampton)" # Captain & Tennille - "Love Will Keep Us Together" # Toto - "Hold the Line" # T. Rex - "20th Century Boy" # Tears for Fears - "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" # Nazareth - "Love Hurts" # The Andrea True Connection - "More, More, More" # Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" # The Cranberries - "Linger" # Frank Sinatra - "I'm Gonna Live Till I Die" # The Strokes - "Someday" # Ric Ocasek - "Feelings Got to Stay" # Jimmy Van Heusen - "Call Me Irresponsible" # U2 - "Ultraviolet (Light My Way)" # Air Supply - "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" # New Radicals - "You Get What You Give" Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2006 Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar